Let's Meet in Dream!
by CHyeRaa
Summary: Aku… nggak kenal namja ini! aku gak bisa bikin summary.. baca langsung aja!  WARNING: ONESHOOT  KyuMin my first story Genderswitch


Annyeong!^^

Setelah sekian lama cuma bisa jadi Reader yang lumayan bandel,,Raa disini memberanikan diri untuk mencari peruntungan(?) menjadi seorang author,,meskipun masih baru meng-cover cerita dari komik..

udah dehh..

dari pada Raa kebanyakan bacot mending langsung aja deh..

So.. Check this out!*kkk~*

**Title : Let's Meet in Dream!**

**Author : Choi Hye Byung**** a.k.a Raa**

**Pairing : Kyumin****, sligth YeWook**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryewook as Wookie(yeoja)**

**Kim JongWoon as Yesung (namja)**

**Leeteuk as park songsaemin (namja)**

**length : oneshoot**

**Warning : Genderswitch, one side pov, aneh****, banyak Typo, dll.**

sebenernya ini cerita dari salah satu Komik yang Raa punya..

mulai dari isi sampe jalan cerita hampir sama cuman ada beberapa bagian yang Raa ubah..

~o~o~o~

_Aku… nggak kenal namja ini!_

"Songsaenim!" Dia menoleh padaku.

"sekarang songsaenim mengajar di kelas 2-3 ya?" tanyaku

"nae.." jawab namja yang ku panggil pak guru itu.

"hari ini tidak ada pelajaran fisika di kelasku, membosankan!"

"kau itu suka pelajaran fisika ya?" tanyanya.

"nae, apalagi pelajarannya songsaenim… mudah dimengerti dan menyenangkan, meskipun tulisan songsaenim jelek…" ucapku.

Duukkkk!

"berisik! Kau ingin mengejekku ya?"katanya

"Aduhh..Appo!" kataku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang dipukulnya dengan buku.

"besok aku akan menunjukmu" katanya.

"Jjinja..?" kataku riang. Kulihat dia sedikit sweatdrop mendengarku.

"sebegitu sukanyakah kau padaku?"katanya heran

_Tampan..._

DEG! Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurku, kurasakan wajhku memanas dan kuyakin wajahku pasti memerah saat ini.  
>hah! 'tadi itu hanya mimpi' batinku.<p>

_Hari itu mimpiku terasa begitu nyata, setelah terbangun pun aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas isi mimpi itu. Tapi… siapa namja itu sebenarnya?_

~o~o~o~

"Minnie, kau banyak sekali beli bajunya?" Tanya Wookie sahabatku.

"Habisnya aku sudah lama tidak belanja. Wookie sendiri membeli sepatu yang harganya 300 ribu won" kataku.

"hehehe..habis sepatunya lucu sih.." katanya sambil terkekeh.

Ah.. aku hampir lupa! Aku Lee Sungmin, teman-temanku memanggilku Minnie. Aku sekolah di SM High School. Dan yang sedang berbicara denganku ini Wookie Sahabatku yang sekolah di SuJu High school.

Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu liburku dengan sahabatku Wookie.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namjachingu-mu yang mahasiswa itu, apakah lancar?" tanyaku.

"Nae, tentu saja! Ternyata mempunyai mobil itu sangat menyenangkan! Dia juga sangat dewasa!" jawabnya bangga.

"waahh.. aku jadi iri!"ucapku.

"sayangnya dia perokok berat!" lanjutnya.

"eh, kalau Minnie gimana? Apa tidak ada namja yang kamu suka?" Tanya Wookie penasaran.

Deg! Kenapa tiba-tiba wajah namja itu ada dipikiranku? Aiisshhh..

'ada wookie,tapi di mimpi!'kataku dalam hati.

"sama sekali tidak ada" bohongku.

"eh? Mau kukenalkan dengan namja di sekolahku?" tawarnya

"Ani!"jawabku singkat.

~o~o~o~

_Yaah.. kalau cuma kepikiran sih,percuma…_

_Tempatnya, di sekolah.._

_Tapi… memangnya ada guru seperti itu di sekolahku?_

~o~o~o~

Eh? Bukannya itu songsaenim?

"tidak boleh merokok di dalam sekolah, kan?" tanyaku mengagetkannya.

Aku terkekeh melihat wajah kagetnya.

"ternyata songsaenim itu nakal ya?" kataku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"jangan bilang siapa-siapa, lho!" pintanya, tapi menurutku lebih mirip dengan perintah.

"nae, aku gak akan bilang siapa-siapa! Aku punya kelemahan songsaenim."

Dia hanya diam dan menatapku heran.

"apakah songsaenim punya yeojachingu?" tanyaku

"kebetulan sekarang aku lagi tak punya.." jawabnya santai sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"tipe songsaenim seperti apa sih? Yang lebih muda atau yang lebih tua?"

"hei… kau ingin mengiterogasiku ya?"tanyanya sedikit sweatdrop

"kasih tahu dong! Jebal!" paksaku.

"hmm.. yang lebih muda mungkin lebih baik." Jawabnya santai.

"whaa… aku suka yang lebih tua" kataku cepat.

"yang lebih tua juga bagus" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. Kulihat dia menghisap rokoknya. Aku sedikit terpesona olehnya. Perlahan aku tanganku mendekatinya berusaha merebut rokoknya.

"coba dong!" kataku

"eeiittss!" katanya menjauhkan rokoknya dari jangkauan tanganku.

"habis, sepertinya keren sih.." kataku jujur.

Dia menepuk kepalaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku "seorang yeoja itu tidak boleh merokok" katanya tersenyum.

DEG!

Aku bangun dari merasa wajahku memanas, dan wajahku sekarang pasti mirip kepiting rebus yang dimasak dengan saus tomat alias sangat merah. 'ke-kenapa? Muncul lagi?' batinku. Aku terus memikirkannya saat berangkat sekolah 'ugh..siapa dia sebenarnya?'. Sesampainya di sekolah aku mencari sosok yang misterius itu.

"hufft… nggak ada!" gumamku.

_Tapi entah mengapa aku yakin kalau dia ada di sini, mungkin memang guru di sekolah ini…_

"Park songsaenim, apakah disekolah ini ada guru yang usianya sekitar 20 tahun?" tanyaku pada park songsaenim.

"20? hmm.."park songsaenim berpikir sejenak.

"ah.. Pak Choi Siwon guru paling muda, dia berusia 24 tahun tapi terlihat lebih muda dari usianya." Jelas Park songsaenim.

"Gamsahamnida" kataku sambil membungkuk member hormat lalu pergi dengan cepat.

kantor guru

"permisi.. apakah Choi Siwon Songsaenim ada?" tanyaku di ruang guru.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang dating menghampiriku.

"Ng? ada apa?" katanya.

"Mianhamnida.. sepertinya aku salah orang" kataku sopan sambil memberi hormat lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sempat kulihat kim songsaenim menatapku heran.

_Bukan…_

_Hmm.. mungkin dia itu hanya tokoh khayalan ciptaanku sendiri.._

_Tapi, kenapa aku sangat merasakan keberadaanya?_

Aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, namun tiba-tiba..

Eh?barusan..

Wajah itu..

Ah! _Tunggu!_

"permisi!" kataku sambil berlari saat menerobos dan menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki.

_Tunggu!_

Aku berlari untuk mengejar namja itu.

Jarakku semakin dekat dan GREPP! langsung ku tarik pundak namja itu. Dia menoleh dan ternyata..

"ah.. mian aku salah orang!" kataku dan langsung berlari.

Namja itu hanya menatapku heran, sama seperti Choi songsaenim.

_Huuffttt..sampai berhalusinasi segala?_

_Aiishh…gak mau!_

_Aku benar-benar gak mau mimpi itu lagi!_

_Aku gak mau melihatnya…_

~o~o~o~

"ah..ternyata ada disiini!"kataku pada songsaenim misterius itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"hei.. kita seperti kencan diam-diam ya? Kalau dilihat orang lain gimana?"katanya saat aku duduk di sampingnya.

"aiisshh… jangan bilang seperti itu dong! Masa kencan diam-diam?" kataku sedikit kesal.

"eh, okeru itu apa sih?" tanyaku

"ohh..itu artinya pergi karaoke!" jawabnya.

"hmm.. aigoo~ aku merasa tua" katanya sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

_Menghilanglah!_

Melihatnya mengajar, mendengarnya mendengarkan penjelasannya, tertawa bersamanya, melihat senyumnya..

_Menghilanglah!_

DEG!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

_Ke-kenapa?_

_Padahal aku ingin melupakannya.._

_Apa maksudnya semua ini?_

_Aku terus-menerus terperosook semakin dalam.._

_Dan kelihatan semakin nggak waras.._

~o~o~o~

Hari ini aku merasa tak bersemangat karena mimpi itu.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba mataku terpaku pada seorang namja yang keluar dari sebuah toko dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

_Ah..! Andwee!_

_Dia, dia songsaenim dan kali ini aku nggak salah lihat!_

Brakk! Ku dengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutupnya.

"song-songsaenim!" ucapku dan aku tercekat saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Eh? Wookie?

"_Punya mobil asyik lho~ sayangnya dia perokok berat!_" tiba-tiba kata-kata Wookie terlintas di kepalaku.

_Songsaenim.._

_Pacarnya.._

_Wookie?_

~o~o~o~

"orang di dunia mimpi pasti berhubungan dengan dunia nyata!" kudengar suara seseorang di acara tv yang sedang ku tonton.

"uuuughh… pacarnya orang jangan ikut-ikutan muncul dong…" kataku sambil mematikan tv.

Saking irinya aku sampai kepikiran.

'tapi, kenapa harus songsaenim?' keluhku dalam hati.

Aiissshhh… sudahlah! aku sudah nggak peduli lagi!

~o~o~o~

"songsaenim mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"nae" jawabnya singkat.

"aku numpang dong!" kataku.

"andwe! Bangku depan hanya untuk yeojachingu-ku!" katanya sambil mengambil rokok dengan bibirnya.

"tapi, songsaenim kan nggak punya yeojachingu?" kataku sedih.

"nanti juga ada. Makanya aku biarkan kosong"

"kalau begitu, aku saja yang jadi yeojachingu-nya songsaenim".

'Aisshh… bicara apa aku ini?' runtukku dalam hati.

Songsaenim yang sedang menyalakan rokoknya kaget dengan ucapanku.

_Jangan!_ Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

_Hentikan!_

"boleh saja!"jawabnya santai sambil memamerkan senyum tampannya padaku.

_Hentikan!_

"HENTIKAAANNN…!" teriakku.

'Lho? Aku ketiduran!' batinku saat menyadari aku sedang berada disofa ruang tengah.

Drrrtttt…. Drrrtttt…. Drrrtttt...

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar suara getar ponselku. Kuambil ponselku, aku sempat kaget saat melihat nama yang menelponku.

_Wookie?_

"yeoboseo!"

"Ah, Annyeong! Minnie? Hari ini kamu bias kerumahku nggak?"

"eh?"

"mumpung orang tuaku ada, aku berencana mengajak Namjachingu-ku. Sekalian aku juga ingin mengenalkannya pada Minnie!"

_Jujur, aku bingung negan diriku sendiri…_

"Nae, aku akan kesana!"

_Tapi, aku ingin memastiknanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…_

_Kenyataan yang sebenarnya!_

~o~o~o~

"Selamat datang Minnie! Namjachingu-ku juga sudah datang lho!" kata Wookie riang.

CKLEK! Suara pintu kamar dibuka.

"Chagi~ Minnie sudah datang!"

"ah ya" jawab namja itu.

DEG!

DEG!

Mataku terpaku melihat kenyataan ini.

"Minnie, ini Yeung Oppa, namjchingu-ku~?" kata Wookie memperkenalkan namjachingu-nya.

"Annyeong" kata namja itu tersenyum.

"ah… annyeong!" jawabku.

_Bu-bukan…. Bukan dia!_

Kulihat Wookie ngobrol dengan Yesung-ssi.

_Lalu, yang waktu itu…_

_Apakah itu hanya halusinasiku saja?_

"Yesung-ah, aku pinjam korek api dong!" suara itu berasal dari belakangku.

_Ah.. suara ini.. _

Aku menoleh dan….

"Lho? Siapa?" katanya.

_Dia.._

_Songsaenim!_

"oppa! Dia Sungmin yang sering aku ceritakan itu!" kata Wookie.

Aku masih terpaku melihatnya.

"oh.. dia ya? Jadi ketemu duluan deh!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"eh? Oppa?" kataku.

"ah ne… aku Kyuhyun! Oppa-nya Wookie.. Aku akan menjadi guru magang di SM High School, tadinya kupikir kita baru bisa akan ketemu nanti di sekolah!". Katanya.

"a-aku Lee Sungmin. A-aku juga…. Selalu ingin bertemu denganmu!" kataku sambil tersenyum lega. Tanpa kusadari air mata keluar dari mata kiriku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun menatapku heran. Lalu kulihat senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

_Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah memimpikannya lagi. Mungkin dimasa mendatang…_

_Dia akan berada di sisiku!_

~~FIN~~

Huaaahhh~

akhirnya selesai juga FF ini *baru juga one shoot!kkk~*

Gomawo~ buat yang mau nyempetin waktu buat baca FF gak jelas dari Raa..*nyengir gaje*

Mian kalo ada TYPO dan bahasanya aneh *maklum masih belajar*

Review plaese...!*puppy eyes*

Pokoknya raa cuma mau bilang..

MOHON BIMBINGANNYA~~ *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Choi Hye Byung a.k.a Raa^^


End file.
